Dance for me?
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This is a Bloom x Saladin story continuing on from my one shot. This is how they progress in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a continuation of my oneshot (chapter twenty). It's a Bloom x Saladin fanfic, I know a few of you asked me if I could build on this chapter or do some more of this couple so I'm hoping to do a couple of more chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you so much for all your reads, comments and favourites. I'm really grateful.

Bloom grinned as she carted a huge box of makeup and clothes listening as the twins whined about how much stuff she had and wondering how they had ended up helping lug it all from Alfea to her new room.

She walked in coming to stand beside a chuckling Saladin as Codatorta looked at all her female appliances in confusion.  
"Is that the last of it?" The headmaster asked his new employee calmly, his eyes still on the older man.  
"Yeah, 'Thustra and Eldi just dropped a couple of boxes though so the others are cleaning up their mess. Thought I'd leave them to it." The two men chuckled at the red head, watching as she placed the box down on her vanity.  
"You sure do have plenty of clothes and make up Bloomie." Avalon told the red head as he came in carrying three suitcases, Palladium behind him with another two.  
"Thank Stella. We have had our up and downs, but she wouldn't let anyone of us leave not looking our best." The others shook their head at the fire fairy's exasperation as she leant against Saladin.  
"There is nothing wrong with the way you look." Griselda told the red head as they all began to unpack the many boxes dotted around the room.  
"Thank you... But you really shouldn't be looking you know, you already have two mates." Griselda gaped at Bloom as the others chuckled.  
"Hmmm... Guess we'll have to try harder in the bedroom if our little mate is looking at any other submissive." Zarathustra grinned as she and her twin wrapped their arms around the blushing deputy.  
"Too much info there I think." Du Four giggled leaning against Codatorta.  
Saladin helped Bloom off the floor gently drying the tears of laughter off her face as the other members of the family settled down.  
"Now, as much as I love our little Bloomie, I suggest you let me handle the room and we head into town for pizza." Griffin smirked as everyone but her wife and oldest friend stared at her in confusion.  
The witch turned to face the room summoning up her magic and using it to influence the objects in the room to find their places. Once finished she turned around to see everyone but Faragonda and Saladin staring astonished. The two just sighed and shook their heads.  
"The things you do just because you're hungry." Faragonda giggled, kissing her wife's cheek. The witch in question shrugged and smiled serenely.  
"You seriously need to teach me how to do that." Bloom spoke, a wide grin adorning her face.  
"Tomorrow then, we can bond over some tea and I'll show you how."  
"But you refused to teach us when we asked!" The twins complained pouting.  
"That's because I'm worried you'll pull a trick on us if I show you." The twins followed Griffin out the door, unable to say anything against that. Saladin and Bloom brought up the rear, as they left to go into downtown Magix. He watched the red head as she smiled slyly to herself.  
"Whatever it is, would you consider leaving me out of it?" Saladin asked nervously, he had heard Stella scream a few times because of the red head's pranks.  
"Only if you take me out on a date tomorrow night." Bloom looked up from under her eyelashes, grinning at the chuckling headmaster.  
"My dear, that is not an offer I can refuse." Placing an arm around the fire fairy, Saladin pulled her close as they followed the other professors out of the door.

* * *

They reached the small restaurant and walked in, taking two tables pulled together at the back. Bloom sat in between Saladin and Du Four watching as the manners fairy tutted at the state of the table before having to stand up and re-arrange all the knives, forks, napkins and other utensils. Finished the silver haired woman passed Bloom a menu and sat beside her as they debated what they wished to eat. The shop owners looked slightly surprised as no one else at the table thought anything of it.  
"How about we go halves on the ham and cheese and the black olives and anchovies." Bloom suggested as the pair practically drooled over the two. Not that Du Four would ever admit to that.  
"You two do have some odd tastes, especially for a lady Du Four." Codatorta told the pair, causing them to stick their tongues out at him.  
Once they had ordered food Bloom quickly excused herself to 'use the bathroom', taking a quick detour to the kitchen to cook up a small surprise for the burly man. Scurrying back to the table a little breathless ten minutes later they all stared in surprise wondering why she had come in from opposite the restrooms. Saladin shrugged at the other two heads, the three deciding to see what the younger female had up her sleeve.

Conversations between the schools professors were in full swing as their orders were delivered to them twenty minutes later.  
"Desert will be out as soon as you have finished." The elderly Italian man told the surprised professors as they called after his retreating form.  
"I wonder what that was about…. We haven't ordered desert yet." Griselda wondered out loud as the others stared at each other in surprise, Bloom acting as though she was just as clueless as the rest.  
"Whatever it is I'm sure Bloom will be more than happy to eat it." Bloom blushed at Elditrude's comment. She couldn't deny her sweet tooth. As soon as they finished their plates were whisked away and the lights dimmed. All of a sudden the waiter came out pushing a large cake. The professors were quite confused as he came to stop at their table… In front of Codatrota. Now it was up close they could see the numbers 145 written in swirling cursive. Griffin and the twins cottoned on first, ending up dying on the floor with the others not far behind.  
"Don't forget to blow out your candles now g-pa." Codatorta growled at Bloom before looking around the room. He could see no way out as everyone stared at their table.  
He blew the candles out and the restaurant burst into applause with Bloom cheering from her spot beside Saladin who was wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Bloom!" The burly man hissed at an innocent looking red head.  
"You think I was behind this?" Bloom asked softly, pouting causing the older man to falter slightly. There were very few people who could resist the fire fairy's pout. With a resigned sigh Codatorta sat back down beside the twins.  
"I'm sure you already love our Bloom living with you don't you." Wiz Giz asked the younger man chuckling.  
"Ecstatic."

Thank you so much for reading this, I really hoped you enjpyed it. Please leave a comment, and let me know what you would like to see on the date and I'll try to include it somehow. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I have already apologised for my taking so long on my One Shots but I think it is owed here. The chapter is not particularly long but shows the date. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and if there is anything that you wish to see feel free to inbox me or leave it in the review. I hope you guys are having a brilliant day/night!

Bloom busied herself around her room scrambling to unpack everything at last minute as she simultaneously tried to get ready for her date. The session with Griffin had been a blast and she was confident that she could use it to prank the lot of them when there was a lull. She hoped that was soon. Grabbing her earrings she headed to the bathroom mirror, observing her reflection. She had styled her hair into a French twist and kept her make up natural wanting to look classy but not overly done. She frowned as she noticed the long scar that unfortunately the dress did not cover. Oh well. He would have to see things that sooner or later. Plus she was brave, she could do this and rock this look. Just remember what Stella taught her about posture. She nodded to herself.

"Let's do this!" She struck a pose giggling as she left the bathroom and grabbed her bag, exiting her room into the central living area. Saladin was already waiting there, leaning against the desk. He looked up from his phone and grinned at her, causing her face to flush.

"You look beautiful Bloom." He told her, pressing a kiss to her hand. She shivered in delight. The last few weeks had been amazing, and she was really enjoying the blossoming relationship between her and the headmaster. She had text Stella earlier with what she was going to wear and was glad she took the sun fairy's advice on the best way to compliment her soft yellow strapless dress. Even if she was hard to get along with sometimes the Princess was her first friend and she really didn't want to lose that bond completely if she could help it. She just accepted her flaws and tried to make the best of a bad situation. They had talked for an hour just this afternoon and it felt like old times again.

"Thank you, you look incredibly handsome to." Bloom told him smiling shyly. He looked pleased at her compliment and so she placed a kiss to his cheek before allowing him to guide her out of the door and through the empty halls of Red Fountain, his hand on her back. She tried not to grin like an idiot but she had to admit that she wasn't having much look in that department.

"I heard your meeting with Griffin went well. May I ask what you have in store for them?" He asked tryin to put her at ease. It had been a while since he had felt such tension between them but he supposed that this was their first official date and he understood her nerves. She looked into his eyes and grinned launching into a fully detailed plan of what she would need to do to get the prank ready and how best she thought to go about it. He tried to give her some help by including some insider information. He was once again pleasantly amazed by her intelligence and creativity and how she could incorporate those things into something so seemingly small but that she clearly loved doing. He couldn't help but pull her closer and chuckle at her enthusiasm. As they reached the front steps she noticed the car and gaped at him.

"We shall be riding in style tonight my dear." He told her causing her to nod silently as he led her to a glittering carriage. It looked like something out of those books of fairytales she so loved to read back on Earth and it left her speechless. Saladin helped her climb in, sliding in beside her and they were off. The steady rhythm of the carriage delighted the red head and she snuggled in close to the elder man as they enjoyed the silence that stretched between them. No words had to be spoken. The moment was perfect as it was and Bloom relaxed as he traced the scar on her shoulder seemingly more intrigued than anything else. After a while the carriage stopped and the driver opened the door for the two. Saladin stepped out first helping Bloom out and as she looked up out at the surrounding clearing in the forest her eyes filled with tears. Tea lights were strewn on every rock lighting the way to a small round white metal table with two chairs. Fairy lights hung on the trees and gently blew in the wind with the leaves. She was utterly astonished.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble!" She told him, emotion overwhelming her as he smiled at her fondly. He was glad to see her eyes sparkle with that childlike glee as she looked from him to the clearing. The time spent preparing everything was more than worth it just to see her smile like that.

"I wanted to, we may not get another chance for a little while with everything that is going on and I wanted to make sure it would be a night that we could remember. I truly care for you and I want to do this right." He told the young woman softly, wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes. She plucked up her courage and kissed him letting her magic swell around him so he could feel how much she cared for him to. How much he made her happy. His arms slid around her neck and she almost sighed in bliss. As he pulled away he gently cupped her cheeks pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before leading her through the trail of tea lights and up to the small table that was had food kept under warming charms placed on it, champagne already poured. He pulled the seat out for her before seating himself as they launched into conversation that did not stop the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE

Hey Everyone, this is just a quick hello to let you know that I am back online and will be updating shortly. I have a new story which is a continuation of my Family Around. I hope you are all okay, and I hope to have updates for all my stories very shortly. I love you guys and I hope you're all doing okay.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been wanting to right, however I have been helping petition against article 13. I live I the UK, and as part of the EU I may not be allowed to upload any content to this site should it be passed. I also would have to take my account-and therefore my work-down. Please could I ask you all to spread news of this, and to please, sign the petitions online if you live in the EU. Please spread the message to those of your friends and family who live in the EU. We may need better laws, but this isn't the way to go.


End file.
